Wicked Games
by ANP87
Summary: "It wasn't supposed to be like this. After an amazing win at Elimination Chamber he shouldn't feel this empty. His career had been taking off and the future was bright, but there was still a void that he couldn't fill even though he tried desperately. So tonight would be no different than most, he was going to try and fill it temporarily" Inspired by Wicked Game- The Weeknd


**A/N: So I am loving the song 'Wicked Games' by The Weeknd and I decided to do a song fic. This is my first attempt at writing Dean Ambrose so I hope y'all enjoy.**

**~Amber**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. After an amazing win at Elimination Chamber he shouldn't feel this empty. His career had been taking off and the future was bright, but there was still a void that he couldn't fill even though he tried desperately. So tonight would be no different than most, he was going to try and fill it temporarily. The vicious cycle he had created seemed to not have an end in sight.

"_Let me see you dance, I love to watch you dance."_

Dean took a drag from his cigarette as he sat and watched the young brunette dance on stage. He watched her long legs wrap around the pole as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. Strippers were usually all the same to him but when he made eye contact with her he knew she'd be his distraction for the night. He threw some bills on the stage as he continued to watch her move.

He had gone over to the bar to grab a beer when he noticed the stripper from earlier coming his way. He took a swig of the cold beverage before turning to see she had taken the vacant seat next to him, meeting the light brown eyes that caught his attention earlier. He took another sip of his beer as he let his eyes roam down her body, down to her long legs and back up again. He let his eye slip shut briefly as he imagined what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him as he pounded away at her.

When he opened his eyes he noticed her smiling at him and he sent her a small smirk in return. He thought that she was definitely way to attractive to be there but his current mission was to charm her out of her panties. Finally, she broke the silence between them.

" See something you like?"

"You could say that Sunshine. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked before finishing off his beer.

"Gotta pay the bills," she replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" he asked as he took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

"It's Callie. And what's yours?"

"Dean. How do you feel about getting outta here Callie?" he asked, groaning when she licked her lips."

"As much as I'd like that, I don't get off for another 45 minutes."

He grabbed the pen he saw and a napkin and wrote down the name of the hotel he was staying at with his room number. He slid it to her while he whispered in her ear about how he planned on showing her a good time and the look in her eyes let him know she wasn't going to stand him up.

Dean was propped up against the pillow on his bed thinking about Callie. His eyes were closed as his envisioned his hands in her hair as he fucked her. A soft knock on the door broke him from his reverie, smirking knowing exactly who it was. Swinging his jean-clad legs over the bed he made his way to the door opening it to see Callie in front of him. He stepped aside letting her in as he let his eyes roam her long legs; thankful for the short skirt she was wearing.

"_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame..."_

When she turned around his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. He yanked her unwanted tank top over her head and groaned when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands were roaming his chest as dean undid her skirt, throwing it to the side after he made quick work of getting it off.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, kissing her hard before he pushed her towards the bed. He told her to get on all fours and a small baggie fell out of his jeans when he went to grab a condom from his wallet. He stared at it for a moment before he saw the brunette shaking her backside at him. He quickly slipped the baggie back in his pocket disregarding it as he grabbed the condom and finished undressing.

"_Listen ma I'll give you all I got, get me off of this; I need confidence in myself."_

He gave her backside a slap before grabbing a handful of her soft hair and slamming into her. She felt amazing to him and he felt all his worries slip away as he pounded away at her, losing himself in the feel of the woman beneath him. He flipped her over and captured her lips before swiftly thrusting back into her. After finally getting his release he collapsed on her, making sure he didn't crush her under his weight.

"_So tell me you love me. Only for tonight, only for one night."_

After they both caught their breaths he started trailing kisses down her jaw and down her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet Sunshine," he murmured in her ear.

He lost himself in her again. His hard thrusts inside Callie made him feel as if he was in a different world. In his own fucked up way he was getting the love that he needed for the moment, no thoughts of having to repeat the cycle over again the next day.

Dean and a few of the other members of the roster had gone out to a local bar to hang out and relax. Dean had spotted a blonde girl sitting at the bar and starring at him. With her low cut dress and bright red lips, she had ring rat written all over and he could care less. He turned his attention back to his colleagues but would catch glances at her whenever he could.

Dean noticed her nod in a certain direction obviously wanting him to follow her. He excused himself from the table and followed her to an empty private room. He took in the red walls and black leather couches until the smell of perfume caught his attention. He looked down to see the blonde he followed standing in front of him with two small baggies of coke between her breasts.

"_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain."_

"Is this for me Sunshine?" he asked her calmly. He didn't know at the beginning of the evening how he was going to get his escape for the evening but it was definitely right in front of him now.

"It definitely is Dean," she replied before walking over to lock the door to the room they were in. Her knowing his name without him saying anything only reaffirmed his thought about her being a rat. She pointed over to a table for him to sit at and asked him if he wanted a drink. He shook his head no because all he wanted was to do the coke that was in between her tits and bend her over the table and fuck her afterwards.

He watched her every movement until she came back from the bar. She pulled out the baggies so they could each do a line. His heart was racing with anticipation about what was getting ready to happen. He was going to get his chance to feel that weird sense of love that only he understands.

He watched her as she got the lines ready. She rolled up the two twenty dollar bills she had brought back to the table from the bar and gave one to him and kept one for herself and they both began to snort the white substance on the table. He got a sick pleasure out of having the coke in his system but wouldn't feel completely satiated until he was buried inside the blond next to him.

"_Bring your body baby I could bring you fame."_

He saw her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He could see the lust in her blue eyes and he definitely intended on fulfilling every lustful desire she had. She made her way onto his lap, running her hands in his hair as his hands gently made their way up her legs and up her thigh.

"Didn't think you could be sexier than you are in the ring," she softly spoke in his ear. He smirked as she kept telling him how sexy he was and how much he turned her on. She wanted Dean Ambrose and he would definitely be more than willing to give that to her. He wrapped his hand around her throat and kissed her roughly; he moans spurring him on in the process.

"You want a piece of Dean Ambrose Sweetheart?" he asked in her ear, slowly letting his hands roam further up her leg. It roughly inserted two fingers inside her, smirking when she gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Well you're gonna get him Blondie."

He removed his hand from her throat and started kissing and nipping at her neck as he continued to work his digits inside her. He took them out and licked them before pushing her off him and telling her to get undressed. He watched her remove the skin-tight dress, finally making his way over to her when she was completely naked. He grabbed a handful of her breasts, sucking on one nipple before showing the other one equal attention. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to escape. He wouldn't feel complete until he was inside her.

He bent her over the table and swiftly undid his pants before grabbing a handful of hair and slamming into her. Being inside the blonde gave him that feeling that he craved daily. He pulled her back to him by her hair and wrapped his free hand back around her throat as he began to move at a rapid pace. He wanted this feeling; needed it. He wanted to feel whole and this was the only way he could get that feeling.

It was in this moment nothing else mattered. Not the stress of his career, not even the girl he was fucking, nothing but him getting the high that he had at the moment. When he finally was done with the young blonde, he got himself together and mumbled a small 'thanks' before walking back into the public bar area. He found the colleagues he had come with and they asked him where had disappeared to. He simply told them he spent some time with a nice blonde and they all laughed before venturing into a different topic. Dean felt complete at that moment but he knew that the next day would come with a new challenge to find a way to feel complete.


End file.
